Purple Sheets
by HisokaNo
Summary: Ciel and Alois are reunited at the airport after half a year away from each other only Skype calls and phone calls keeping them sane but when they meet Ciel has a little surprise of his own (Cielois One-Shot)


_Half a year_

Half a year of Skype calls and late night phone calls filled with laughter and comforting words from both sides reassuring each other they would be in each others arms again soon all the way to when the sun rose and light spilt from the lavender curtains we had picked out together before moving into their our home as a couple.

Half a year of laying in an empty bed tossing in turning in the middle of the night only to snuggle into the coldness that once held my lover sometimes tears would spill onto the obnoxiously purple sheets he had begged and begged for whispering varieties of profanities of what they'd do on these sheets leaving me flustered and furious only buying them so he'd stop teasing me in such a public place, but the more and more they made sweet passionate love on those silly sheets he began to love them too.

Half a year i'v been separated from him the one that ripped off a piece of my heart and refused to return it if only the bloody bastard didn't live across the world with that piece when I first found out he had gotten an offer for a promotion at a prominent law firm in America he babbled on and on about how much money he would take in enough to support us and our future I was devastated, crushed, and a tad angry at the law firm for taking him away from me.

A flicker of frustration washed over me at the memory causing me to skid the worn tip of my sneaker against the pristine marbled floors of the giant bustling airport I shook my head today was the day I get him back today and that was all that mattered my stomach shifting back to the butterflies that swarmed inside a thin coat of sweat coating my forehead nervousness probably evident in my expression.

"Gate A 11 is now arriving Gate A 11 is now arriving" the loud sound of a nasally voice blared the microphone screeching loudly before silencing itself I shifted uncomfortably tugging at the edge of my grey cardigan my eye shifting side to side frustrated because my eye patch handicapped me from seeing my surroundings as discreetly as I pleased I fiddled with the decently sized poster displaying his name for him to see when he arrived.

I began to regret not dragging Sebastian along with me for moral support as the light above the unloading doorway flashed to 'arrival' in neon green if even possible my stomach felt even more uneasy my chest tightened immensely when the attendant strode over and unlatched the door and letting passengers spill out in disarray I mentally snickered at the thought of an angry blonde boy barking out threats when people shoved into him carelessly not pausing to apologize.

Then it happened

There he stood in an oversized ridiculously purple hoodie draped over his small form with the words 'bad boy' written boldly over the front short black shorts peeking shyly under the hoodie my gaze darted to his legs nothing different same ribbon tied thigh high boots over his dark tights his blonde hair ruffled messily ontop of his head as if he hadn't ran a brush threw it shimmering blue eyes filled with so many emotions it was overwhelming connected with mine his trembling bottom lip pushing outwards into a pout as tears streamed down his pallid features.

Nothing changed

I barely had enough time to register what was happening next when he flung his shaking frail form into my arms resting his head onto my shoulder wailing childishly I grasped tightly onto his hoodie pulling him impossibly close nuzzling my face into the crook of his shoulder taking a whiff of his familiar vanilla scent I missed so much it pained me "Alois" I whispered my voice cracking from the sobs chocking me.

"Ciel!" He gasped breathlessly jumping upwards and clinging into me I gasped hooking my arms under his bum keeping from falling as he grabbed my face with both hands and latching his lips onto mine roughly and hungrily as though he had been starved.

I kissed back as mutually needy as he was my tongue sweeping over his bottom lips begging for entry he complied immediately allowing me to slip my tongue in and explore the familiar wet cavern our hands grasping and tugging onto each other as if we'd disappear from each others hold.

We pulled apart panting heavily resting our foreheads against each other I rose a hand up to his cheek stroking away the tears from the corner of his eyes kissing each cheek tenderly I set him down despite the whines and protests before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a small onyx container Alois's eyes widened resembling dinner plates as I lowered down onto one knee ignoring the passing bystanders that stopped and chatted excitedly about what was happening before them.

I reached for his hand taking it into mine gently treating it as a delicate flower careful not to hurt it with the slightest touch Alois was shaking immensely with joy feeling just as unreal as Ciel it was like a dream and it was happening right now I fiddled with the box nervously looking up at him his expression unreadable as he spoke.

"Alois i'v missed you when your gone I feel incomplete as if a side of me was gone a part of me I want us to be together forever to have a future a family hell we'll even adopt that dog you keep bothering me about" I paused as some of the crowd that had formed and Alois giggled new tears filling those eyes that resembled a vast ocean I dragged my thumb soothingly across his knuckles before continuing

"You have a piece of something important inside me my heart" I whispered lovingly gazing down at the box holding our future noticing my hands were shaking just as bad nervousness and excitement flooded my veins as Alois sniffled wiping away the tears with his oversized hoodies sleeves.

"So Alois Trancy I'm asking that you keep that piece and stay by my side as my husband will you marry me?" I inquired giving him a rare smile snapping the box open to reveal a grandeur diamond ring glittering brightly from the crimson colored plush pillow tucked securely inside the box Alois squeaked eyes shunning with happiness at the beautiful sight taking a mental photo wanting to keep this memory forever he leaped forward onto Ciel knocking them both to the floor.

"Of course!" he squealed both of them in pure bliss as Ciel stood and swept Alois off his feet and into his arms bridal style and carrying him off and away from the cheering crowd back to their little apartment with the silly sheets and sweet touches that night the bed was warm again they had both made love for the first time as an engaged couple.


End file.
